Columbia University
| Owner= | Founded=1754 A.D. | Ghosts= }} Columbia University (also known as Columbia University in the City of New York and Weaver Hall University) was the location where Dr. Stantz, Dr. Venkman, and Dr. Spengler worked before going into business for themselves. History Ghostbusters In the early 1980s, Egon, Ray, and Peter worked in the Department of Psychology located at Weaver Hall on the upper west side of campus. Final Shooting Script p.2 via Spook Central However, the Board of Regents decided to terminate their grant and had them removed in 1984. Ghostbusters II Egon was back on campus in 1989 working in the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research. In late November, Dana Barrett went to see Egon at the Institute to look into the strange incident on First Avenue involving her son Oscar. Employees Current Employees *Dean Yeager *Jan *Removal Men Former Employees *Dr. Egon Spengler *Dr. Ray Stantz *Dr. Peter Venkman Students *Jennifer *Male Student *Leslie *Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn **Degree Earned: Ph.D. in Anthropology Atari: Official Character Factsheet 3/20/09 via Spook Central See: 2009 tab *Rachel Unglighter (IDW Canon only) *Peter Venkman **Degree Earned: Ph.D. in Psychology **Date of Graduation: June 14, 1980 (IDW Canon only) Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Page 18 *Molly (Cryptozoic Canon only) Known Sections of the University Note: This is in canon only. *Weaver Hall **Paranormal Studies Laboratory *Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research Real Life Location Facts King's College was founded in 1754 by royal charter of George II, the king of Britain at the time. After the American Revolutionary War ended in 1783, King's College briefly became a state institution and was renamed Columbia College in 1784. In 1787, a charter put Columbia under the auspices of a private board of trustees, then in 1896 it was renamed again to Columbia University. It grew into a prestigious Ivy League research private university. Eventually, the campus moved from Madison Avenue to Manhattan's Morningside Heights neighborhood. Trivia *Although the University is never given a name in the film, the scenes shot at the University were filmed at Columbia University in New York. *Although permission was granted for the production unit to shoot on the Columbia University campus, it was with the understanding that the school not be identified as such in the film.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 35 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although permission was granted for the production unit to shoot on the Columbia University campus, it was with the understanding that the school not be identified as such in the film. Neither Weaver Hall nor a 'Paranormal Studies Laboratory' actually exists at Columbia." *There is no actual Weaver Hall at Columbia University. Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 02:40-02:44). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "There's no Weaver Hall but this is Columbia University. " *The Paranormal lab scenes were also filmed at Columbia. Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 02:45-02:47). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "Even this was at Columbia, wasn't it? " Joe Medjuck (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 03:39-03:54). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Joe Medjuck says: "And this was actually a room at Columbia University, we should have--we were planning to shoot this on the set but were moving so fast in New York that we went to our cover sets that John De Cuir aged it but otherwise it's in the basement somewhere in Columbia. " Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 35 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though the interiors could just as easily have been shot on a soundstage back in Los Angeles, a university building was dressed as a lab set by production designer John DeCuir as a hedge against inclement weather. Thus, if the location film crew -- was unable to shoot outdoors, they could readily proceed with the lab scenes rather than lose a day in the schedule." *Columbia is a namesake of the movie's production company, Columbia Pictures. *The Nobel Prize Aspirations scene was filmed on the first day of principal photography and took 17 takes. It ended up getting cut from the final version of the film anyway. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 35 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The Weaver Hall interior was shot on the first day of principal photography. Apparently, it took awhile for all concerned to hit their stride since seventeen takes were needed to get the relatively straightforward scene onto film. Ultimately, it was deleted during editing." *In "The Ghostbusters Storybook", the narrative oddly refers to the University as Weaver Hall University. Weaver Hall is taken from the name of the building that the Paranormal Studies Laboratory occupies at the beginning of the movie. Digby, Ann (February 1985). "The Ghostbusters Storybook", p. 2. Scholastic Inc., New York NY USA, ISBN 0590336843. *In the novelization, The University is known as Columbia University. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 15. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, an entomologist from Columbia comments on the insect plague on the Upper East Side. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 51). "Ray Stantz says: "An entomologist from Columbia estimated about ninety million insects--every known local species."'' *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Issue #6, Rachel Unglighter's college I.D. card appears. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Peter's Doctorate of Psychology is more legible and it is revealed he graduated on June 14, 1980. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 01: Start **Chapter 02: Shock the Nerd **Chapter 03: "Get Her!" **Chapter 04: Terminated **Deleted Scenes ***Nobel Prize Aspirations ***Stake *'Ghostbusters II' **Chapter 01: Start Secondary Canon Cryptozoic Entertainment *Ghostbusters: The Board Game **Mentioned in Operations and Field Manual comic only Narrator (2015). Cryptozoic Entertainment- "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" (2015) (Comic p.2). Narrator says: "Molly had first heard about the book during a parapsychology class she had taken as a joke her freshman year at Columbia; the teacher had been fired before the end of the term, but his last class had mentioned the Incantatoribus, and the title had taken root in Molly's mind and made itself at home." References Gallery GB1film2005chapter01sc020.png|The Front of the University (The statue is named "Alma Mater") GB1film2005chapter03sc063.png|Campus grounds GB1film2005chapter03sc065.png|The three walking to Weaver Hall WeaverHallinintroduction.png|The Weaver Hall exterior GB1film2005chapter02sc001.png|Entrance to Paranormal Studies Laboratory, exterior GB1film2005chapter02sc027.png|Entrance to Paranormal Studies Laboratory, interior GB1film2005chapter04sc003.png|Inside the Paranormal Studies Laboratory Room GB1film2005chapter04sc002.png|Inside the Paranormal Studies Laboratory Room GB1film2005chapter02sc029.png|Inside the Paranormal Studies Laboratory Room GB1film2005chapter04sc015.png|On Campus after they were thrown out GB1film2005chapter04sc016.png|On Campus after they were thrown out GB1film2005chapter04sc013.png|On Campus after they were thrown out GB1film2005chapter04sc018.png|On Campus after they were thrown out GB2film1999chapter01sc066.png|Dana walking to the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research GB2film1999chapter01sc067.png|Entrance to the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research GB2film1999chapter01sc069.png|Inside the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TBG Locations